


Balance

by ReceiverofWisdom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, a smooch is involved, lil drabble, love these two, ty lee gets a little brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReceiverofWisdom/pseuds/ReceiverofWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee prompts Azula and Azula considers it with brevity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Figured this was decent enough in construction to post here. It has been a long time since I watched ATLA, but an occasional trial of these two and their personalities is interesting.

“Kiss me.”  
  
It is not a command, nor a suggestion, and for an instant, Azula pauses what she is doing to turn to the other woman.   
  
A look of concentrated consideration mirror’s the Princess’ puzzlement from a set of brown, soft-doe eyes, and the initial will to push and tease over the demand leaves Azula. There is a raw form of seriousness about those doe eyes that is nearly unsettling to the Royalty which they rest upon.  
  
 Instead, Azula raises her eyebrows, as if she had misheard, and she tips her head to the side, forfeiting the stance she had once settled herself into for practice, and to fill the void of time that lingered between then and later into the night. Father, of course, remained adamant that her training begin early into the day, if she were to have the leniency of gracing the festival with her presence.  
  
“I missed what you said, Ty Lee. Repeat yourself.” She issues her innocence into the discreet form of a challenge.  
  
Ty Lee knows this well.  
  
She does not cower or shy from her repetition, however. She repeats her remark as if she were stating any mundane fact.  
  
If Azula had truly been tuning her out before, the statement would have been easily missed, as her tone had not discoursed from the flow of casual gossip that had been ensuing prior to. The Princess requested the Acrobat’s presence during practice to fill the silence beyond the fray of concentration, and the duty had been fulfilled with ease, until Azula decided to forfeit her line of concentration.  
  
“I said kiss me.” Ty Lee settles her hands onto her own hips, and rocks idly from heel to toe. Her tone is light and airy, despite the sincerity of her eyes, and Azula believes this contrast to be deliberate towards someone who spends so much time on the slighter details of people that so many miss out on.  
  
Indeed, Azula does not miss these intentional details, and she spends several moments weighing either of them.   
  
Earnestness, so that the Acrobat’s statement is taken into proper consideration, but consistent playfulness in the voice of which the statement is issued, so that it may be laughed off of even wholly ignored if it is not seen as desirable.  
  
Ty Lee creates interesting safety nets for herself.  
  
“And if I refuse to do so?” She asks, lowering her hands, turning to face her companion entirely. She absorbs the sheer array of ways in which the Acrobat falls from her boldness.   
  
Ty Lee’s brows fall for a moment, her eyes lose the edge of playful softness, and her hands habitually twitch at the retained will to ready herself for the moment she may need to move. Perhaps her statement was indeed a mistake. She settles her feet differently, she sucks in a breath, and a corner of her lip pulls for the slightest of moments. While her hands and feet play themselves off from their defense, as she alters their course by settling herself into a dancer’s pose, as if she had intended it all along, the Acrobat cannot erase the momentary fall into wariness that her expression had given off.  
  
She sees Azula, in some aspects, as an underlying threat of varying degrees throughout varying days and even further varying moods.  
  
Azula sees this as an intelligent viewpoint that deserves a reward.  
  
Before Ty Lee can recite a dutiful response, which is given some measurable thought, as Ty Lee’s throat seems to stutter where it is bared when she leans back slightly in the pose, Azula crosses the short expanse of the space between them, her eyes searching the shaded regions of the courtyard where prying eyes may be hidden.  
  
She is satisfied when she can see no undesirable figures. The guards, by her command, allotted them privacy for their training nearly four hours ago.  
  
As soon as the Acrobat realizes Azula had left her posted spot, her eyes flash concern, and her pose threatens to give, until the dark-haired woman grips both shoulders tightly and trimmed nails dig against cloth and skin.  
  
She is jerked forward, and for the briefest of moments soft lips meet her own. Time does not slow, like the romantic part of the Acrobat expects it to. The mountainous amount of shock that Ty Lee experiences makes the moment fly by unfairly, and when Azula departs she is left only confused and bewildered and seeking and wondering if her lips had been the first to be graced by the presence of the Princess’.  
  
Azula lets her go, confident that her companion will find the physical balance that rarely leaves her, and turns on her heel to return to the circular stone pedestal that bears her weight as she went about practicing the various forms instructed to her.  
  
Commentary is lost upon both of them for a certain amount of time, and Azula is allowed to slip back into the almost-mindlessness of her forms, until the Acrobat’s voice intrudes upon her fine line of concentration once more.  
  
“Again.”


End file.
